One For All: First Man
by IcarusLanistar
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always wanted to be a Hero. However, only women could be Heroes. Why? They're the only ones able to have quirks. This does not stop Izuku. One day, a chance encounter with his favorite Hero, All Might, would change everything. This would finally give him the chance to become a Hero. The First Man. IzukuxBig Harem. Some Genderbending. M just to be safe. NO LEMONS
1. Genesis: Izuku's Origin!

One For All: First Man!

"Hello." - Dialogue

****"******I am here!"** \- All Might/Special Character Speaking

_"_**Detroit Smash!****"** \- Special/Signature Move

_What's_ _happening? _\- Izuku Thinking

_"Izuku!" _\- Flashback Dialogue

Chapter 1: Genesis: Izuku's Origin!

* * *

**AN: Hey, I finally got around to editing this chapter. As you'll see, there is a lot that I added, fixed, and changed. I feel that this edit is a massive improvement over the original. There may be some new mistakes and/or mistakes that I missed, so please point them out. Also, I will say that the Harem list is going to be significantly smaller. I will reveal that new list when the third chapter is released, so don't you guys worry. Anyway, please enjoy it!**

**Edited on: 4/19/2020**

**AN: I edited it again. Hopefully, I got some of the mistakes I missed. If you see a new one, let me know. Added a few more things. Also, I will edit chapter 2 after I release chapter 3.**

**Edited on: 5/10/2020  
**

* * *

**This is the list of songs that you should listen to to enhance the reading experience. Make sure you have them ready in a separate tab for easy access:**

**My Hero Academia OST – I Am Here!**

**My Hero Academia OST – You Say Run.**

**My Hero Academia OST – You Can Be A Hero**

* * *

There was a scorching fire that encapsulated the scene. The smoke obscured the sky, making it seem as if it was night. The smokey atmosphere afflicted everyone's breathing. The sweltering heat made everyone feel suffocated. A large building, crumbled and destroyed, had many onlookers present, fearful of the mad destruction before them. This changed, however, when a tall figure appeared, rising from the destruction.

"**HA HA HA HA HA!"** A young, strong-looking woman shouted with a thundering voice as she climbed out of the pile of rubble, carrying multiple injured people. She wore a bright smile, shining through the dark and hazy smoke.

"What!? She's laughing!?" A spectator cried out of shock.

"**Everything's alright now. Why?"** The woman said.

"**Because _I am here_!"**

* * *

Everything began when a baby in China started glowing brightly. Then, one by one, more people got extraordinary powers. These powers came to be known as Quirks. When these Quirks started appearing more and more across the world, people began to use their Quirks to commit crimes. This led to complete and utter chaos and the breakdown of society. When laws were trying to catch up to this drastic increase in crime, many people rose to fight back against this crime. Their actions were like something out of a comic book. These people came to be known as Heroes. Protecting the innocent and fighting back against evil, they were accepted into society. It even became an official job that people could have. They got their pay from the government and fame from the people based on their performance. One thing was apparent from the start, however: women were the only ones that people had seen have these Quirks.

With this observation, scientists studied these Quirks to understand them and their strange pattern of appearances in the population. They discovered a gene simply referred to as the Quirk Gene. They found out that everybody has this gene, but women are the only ones that are able to "unlock" it, so to speak. Meaning, they are the only ones able to get Quirks. This strange phenomenon has yet to be explained by science, despite all the many years of research that went into discovering the cause. Another peculiar phenomenon was the change in the population size: men were reduced to 30% of the population while women became 70% of the population.

For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to become a Hero. To save people with a smile on your face, saving them with no fear. Just like All Might, the Number 1 Hero, does. She was the Symbol of Peace, deterring all evil. She brought about an era of justice and peace. She was a true hero, but… there's just one thing I didn't mention. As you know, only women could have Quirks; therefore, only women could be heroes. Even with this fact, many men have tried and failed to be heroes using methods such as technology and martial arts. Though every attempt would lead to extreme failures at stopping villains, uselessness, and even death because you can't beat the power that comes with Quirks. It was at the point where men were essentially barred from the profession, though not officially. Nearly all schools with Hero programs disallowed men from partaking in those programs. There were a few exceptions, however, that could let men join the Hero program, but no man wanted to be a Hero anymore, so no man joined.

Oh, uh… sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I am 13 years old. Though my childhood "friend" always called me Deku, an insulting nickname meant to demean me. I was a little short for my age, being only 166 centimeters (AN: 5'5 1/4"). I had disorderly green hair that matched my round eyes. Two symmetrical sets of freckles that are in a diamond formation were on each of my cheeks. I was quite scrawny and weak. Due to my plain appearance, I often blended into the background.

I was sitting near the front of the classroom, wearing a black gakuran with yellow buttons. On my desk was the 13th volume of my _Hero Analysis for the Future_, a set of journals I wrote on any Hero that I saw. I was scribbling down notes while the teacher was setting up for Homeroom. A Hero just made her debut by stopping a villain that was causing a ruckus at the Tatooin Train Station, so I began to write as much as I could about her.

As I mentioned, my dream was always to become a hero… but, I was a male, therefore I had no Quirk. I realized this when I was around four years old. My "friend" just got her Quirk, bringing her astronomical levels of excitement. She always wanted to be a Hero, much like me. She had a strong will, an unparalleled tenacity, and a frightful anger. Her drive to win was inspirational to me. When we celebrated her Quirk's appearance, however, I voiced my excitement of getting one too. When I showed my desire to be a Hero, it set her off.

_(Flashback)_

_It was an average, sunny afternoon with a few clouds scattered about the sky. My friend and I were at a playground by ourselves. A four-year-old me was shoved to the ground by a young girl of my age. _

"_Agh! Why d'ya push me!?" I cried out in pain. _

"_Are you _stupid_!? Why are you trying to be a Hero? You can't!" she shouted at me. Her brash yet girlish voice pierced my fragile ears. Fear took a grasp on me, and I was unable to move from my position on the ground._

"_W-why?" I asked her with a brittle voice. My lips quivered as I tried to hold back my tears. She looked down on me, her eyes narrowed._

"_Idiot! You're a _boy_! You not gonna get a Quirk," she answered. This simple fact dumbfounded me. The weight of her facts was too much for me too truly grasp. I could not find any words to say, but I knew that she was being scary. The only thing I really could do was cry.  
_

"_Tacchan, y-your mean," I managed to whimper out between sobs. From that day forward she was no longer my friend, but my bully._

_(Flashback End) _

"Oi, Deku!" a girl shouted at me, pulling me from my memory. I turned to my right to face the girl who called me out of my thoughts.

"Stop dozing off into space you fucking idiot!" she yelled, reprimanding me for going deep into my thoughts.

Speaking of bullies, that's Tacchan. Her real name is Tatsuki Bakugo She was taller than me, being 172 centimeters (AN: 5'8 3/4"). She had short, ash-blond hair with spikes in almost every direction. Her sharp and angled red eyes reflected her abrasive nature. Her skin was smooth and creamy, reminding me that she – despite her rough, tomboy attitude (and her bullying) – was an attractive girl.

She was lying back on her desk, putting her feet on top of the desk. This gave her an aura of arrogance that highlighted her (perceived) dominance in the classroom. She was wearing a black sailor outfit with a red ribbon tied around her collar, with her skirt reaching to her knees. This outfit was the common uniform for the girls in my school.

"Oh… sorry Tacchan," I said in a meek, nervous voice. This brought the whole class's attention to me. I was the only guy in that class, so any attention that was brought onto me wasn't good. Some of the girls started to snicker at me, and I even heard some of them whisper to each other, most likely mocking me. I lowered my head in shame. My cheeks became flushed. This deeply embarrassed me, and I felt like I wanted to hide. This had been too common throughout my life: girls ridiculing me.

"All right, all right. Settle down class," my teacher said to the class. This got them to stop their commotion and get in their seats. Then they focused their attention on the teacher.

"Now, today is a very important day. Today is the day you begin to think about what school you'll go to! All of you only have one year left, so it is important to be thinking of the future. Though, it seems that all of you ladies want to go to U.A?" she announced to the class.

"YEAH!" all the girls shouted in excitement while showing off their Quirks. Tacchan, however, felt a _little_ different about that.

"All of you girls are dumbasses! I can't believe you _extras_ would even try to be in the Hero Course with me! I _will_ be the Number 1 Hero and I _will_ surpass All Might!" Tacchan declared to the class, her voice filled with confidence.

A girl replied, "Man Bakugo-chan, your attitude is why people don't like you."

"I don't give a _shit_, so shut up!"

The teacher then looked at me, ignoring Tacchan's outburst.

"Oh, Midoriya-san. Are you still going to apply to the Hero Course at U.A?"

I wish she didn't ask that, because now the whole class was staring at me again, some girls were giggling mockingly.

"Uhhhh… I… ehhhh… y-yes?" I replied nervously. The girls started to laugh at me and mock me outright. Tacchan, however, turned to look at me. Her eyes were seething with anger, looking into my own. Man, if looks could kill…

"Ehhh? Why the _fuck_ are you still trying to be a hero Deku? You're a boy, moron, you can't get a Quirk no matter how hard you try. The fact that you're still trying really _pisses _me off_. _Applying to the Hero Course is going get you killed, _idiot. _Plus, it's a _Hero _Course, so they probably won't even look at your application," she ranted.

"Well… the thing is… it's always been my dream to save peo-"

"Just, shut up _idiot_!"

"Now, now Bakugo. Just be quiet and sit down, please. Oh, and Midoriya?" My teacher asked.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Meet me after school, okay?"

"Okay, Miss."

After school finished, I went to my homeroom teacher's class. I already had an idea about what she wanted to talk about. When I came up to the door, I knocked.

"Come in," my teacher said. I opened the door and saw the classroom. Through the window, rays of light shone into the class. I walked up to my Homeroom teacher who was sitting at her desk at the front of the room. All of the student desks were empty and abandoned. Some of those desks were strewn about, which showed that school had only just ended. Sitting at her desk, my homeroom teacher was busy working on some paperwork. She was a young woman with fair skin and a small beauty mark on her chin. She had long and straight brown hair tied into a ponytail. She also wore thin-framed glasses that stood on the bridge of her nose.

"I think you know what I want to talk about. You applying at U.A's Hero Course." she voiced.

"What about it?"

"Look. I've already told that you really shouldn't apply there. You are a male, and it is way too dangerous. Instead, you should become a police officer or firefighter if you want to help people. Also, you're a very intelligent boy, so you can definitely apply to a prestigious high school and go to many places. If you _really_ want to go to U.A, you can apply to the Department of General Education."

I had been told this many times by almost everyone in my life: my mom, my dad, the teachers, and, of course, Tacchan. I'd even told myself this many, many times to try to convince myself. I could be a police officer and arrest villains that a Hero stopped, live a normal life where I go to a good school, graduate, get a good job that pays well, find a nice girl, marry her, have children, and die peacefully of old age. A normal life. It sounds nice, but… why does it make me feel _empty_ and _hollow_? No matter how many times I told myself it would be fine, I knew it wouldn't be. Not at _all_.

"I understand," I replied.

"You're a good kid, Midoriya-san."

"Goodbye, miss."

" Remember what I've told you, okay?"

"Okay."

I walked out of the classroom and went towards the exit of the school. In the center, there is a large fountain that has a walkway that circles it. It had a large spout made of stone where the water came out from. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the birds chirped melodically, creating a serene setting. There were few students there as most of them had already gone home. The students still at school were with their clubs, doing their regular activities. As I made my way towards the fountain, Tacchan called out to me from behind.

"Oi, Deku."

"Y-yes, Tacchan?" I anxiously replied. I turned around to look at her as she was walking towards me.

"Stop trying to be a Hero, Deku. It's pointless. You'll get yourself hurt and I don't want to deal with your parents annoying me about your safety and stuff." When she closed the distance between us, she looked directly into my eyes, trying to intimidate me.

"Sorry… Tacchan. It's just that I-"

"I already know what you're gonna say Deku, so _shut it_!"

"But…"

"You know what? You are just a dumb, blind, and annoying boy who won't ever actually see reality for what it is."

"… I-"

"Shut _up_!" she shouted at me, enraged. Her shout made me instinctively flinch. She raised her left hand. As she was lifting it, her hand had little explosions coming off it. I could hear each of them go off, popping like firecrackers. Then, with no warning, she smacked me across the face with an explosion. The force of the blast threw me right into the fountain. Her Quirk gave me a scalding burn that quickly contrasted the chilly water. My whole body quickly got soaked. I rapidly lifted my head out of the fountain, coughing up some water that I swallowed. I noticed that the explosion was a little weaker than the ones she normally hits me with, strangely enough. As I got up from the fountain, I could see tears welling in her eyes, but I'm sure I was just seeing things. Tacchan doesn't cry. She turned around and walked away, slouching as she normally does.

"Man, that burns," I groaned as I got up from the fountain. When I lifted myself out of the fountain, I shook my body to get some of the water off of me. Some of the water continued to drip off my clothes. I looked inside my bag to see that all of my things, including my _Hero Analysis for the Future Vol. 13, _were utterly soaked. I turned to the fountain to see my reflection in the gentle water. On my left cheek, a small burn mark was visible. I lifted my hand to feel that burn. When my hand touched the burn, I hissed in pain.

_Maybe she's right… maybe I shouldn't be a Hero, _I thought. _She has a point. I'll never get a Quirk… _It hurts to even think about it, but she's kinda right.

_No, wait, what am I thinking! I can't just give up on my dream! __Its the only thing that I have, _I realized. With a new resolve, I marched home. I ended up taking a path through a tunnel; the tunnel is a shortcut that I discovered when I was 5. At the end of the tunnel, there was this large mass, pulsating with life. My curiosity got the best of me as I decided to find out what that thing is. As I got closer, I was able to see what it was. It was mass of very dark green sludge with large, sickly yellow eyes. It had this huge jaw that hung loose, its sharp teeth dangling where its mouth would be. Its pungent smell pierced my nostrils, making me gag in disgust. It smelled like a dumpster or landfill as it was very rancid. The sludge sloshed and squelched as it pulsated in its spot.

"Oh… a boy. A useless vessel," the sludge mass said in a raspy voice. The voice had some small traces of femininity, signifying that it was a woman. I just stood there with wide eyes, frozen in fear. Her menacing presence permeated the air around us. This was a villain, which meant that I could do nothing until a hero arrived.

"Whatever. I shall have fun killing you then. Hehehehehehe HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!"

"Wait, No!"

The sludge then pounced at me, covering me in its disgusting slime. She wrapped one of its sludge tentacles around my neck, choking me. The slime enveloped my weak body, trapping me in place. I couldn't breathe at all. I tried so desperately to breathe in any air, gasping for any oxygen, but her slime crushed my throat. I tried to get it off me, but I was powerless. Every time I tried to desperately claw my way out, my hands would slip right through the mucky slime. I felt some of her slime going under my nails with each attempt to free myself. I couldn't get it off me. With my failure to escape, I desperately tried to reach my hands out for something, anything, but the world around me grew dark.

"Please… help… me…" I managed to strain out in desperation, attempting to grasp at any light to save me from this darkness enveloping me.

"**There you are Sludge Villain!**" I heard a voice shout. All of a sudden, an intense gust of wind blew towards me and I was set free from the Sludge Villain's grasp. My body landed on the ground. Slowly I got up, trying to regain my breath.

"Ergh! Damn it! It's you!" the Sludge Villain shouted after she recovered from the blast.

(Song: My Hero Academia OST – I Am Here!)

When I got up I looked to see a tall woman with shoulder-length black hair wearing a small ponytail and short bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were steel gray. She had a smooth and pale complexion with a small mole on her right cheek. She had lean and defined muscles with very noticeable abs. She wore a simple, white t-shirt that she tucked under green pants. Over her t-shirt, she wore a plain, black leather jacket that gave her a casual appearance. Around her waist, she had a black belt with an ornate metal buckle.

"*gasp* All Might!" I shouted in excitement. I knew I was safe when she arrived at the scene. She stood there, standing tall with her chest puffed out valiantly. She had that smile wide on her face. That same smile she always saves people with. I just couldn't believe she was here, saving _me_! The Sludge Villain attempted to strike at All Might with her slime tendrils. All Might dodged each of her attacks with ease. When she found an opening to attack, All Might pulled her fist back in preparation for one of her moves.

"**Don't worry. Why? Because **_**I am here! **__**T**__**exas Smash**__**!**_" All Might shouted heroically. All Might then punched towards the Sludge Villain. The punch was so strong that a gust of wind completely blew the Sludge Villain into many tiny pieces. Some of the gusty wind swiped against my body, rustling my hair back. I held my arms up in front of me to try and resist the force of the intense wind. After the wind died down, my arms plopped down to my sides. I raised my head and looked towards All Might.

"Wow…" I gasped in pure amazement at All Might's awesome power. Her presence brought me feelings of security and safety.

"**He****y, young man. ****Are**** y****ou okay?" **All Might asked me.

"Y-yeah. Thank you so much All Might. You're so _awesome_! Can you please sign my book! I'm a really huge fan of yours!"

"**A fanboy, eh? Of ****c****ourse, kid. I'm just glad you're safe. Now I must apprehend this Villain ****and send her to the Police.**"

All Might signed my book and then started collecting the pieces of the Sludge Villain into an empty soda bottle she found on the floor. She put the bottle in her pocket. As she was about to leave, I remembered something that I've wanted to ask her for a long time now. _That_ question.

(Song End)

"Uh… All Might**…** I have something to ask you…"

"**Hm? What is it, young man?"**

"This is a question that I need to hear the answer to from you."

"**Tell me, young man.**"

"Can… can I b-become a hero, even though I'm a boy?"

When I asked her that question, she had this look of shock on her face. As she hesitated to answer, smoke began to rise out from her body, like steam rising from boiling water. Suddenly, there was a sudden puff of smoke that covered her. After the smoke cleared, I saw something that shocked me right down to the core. In the same place, All Might was, there was a woman. She had no muscle or fat, giving her this sickly appearance. She had the same hair and hairstyle that All Might had, but her face was deep and sunken. Her eyes had this mighty glow that gave me feelings of comfort. She was slouching, and her skin was somewhat wrinkled.

"AHH! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO ARE!? WHA-" I shouted in confusion and fear.

"Hey! Keep it down kid," the strange-looking woman replied to me. "It's still me, All Might," she replied to me reassuringly. Unexpectedly, blood rushed out of her mouth in a torrent. This made me freak out for a bit, but I calmed myself down as quickly as I could.

"What… what happened to you? How is it still you? Why are you like… this?" I asked after my freak out.

She looked at me with apprehension, which meant that this was a sensitive subject. She turned her head down, contemplating her next move. Some time passed before she sighed, finally deciding to speak.

"Okay kid, what I am about to tell you is highly classified information that you cannot tell a single soul. Not your friends. Not even your family. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She lifted her shirt, now loose from her pants, and revealed a very nasty scar on her stomach. My hands went up to my face to cover my mouth. It was a very sickly purple that made me slightly retch in disgust. It appeared like a crater that splintered off into the rest of her torso. I could barely believe that she had this scar. _What __could've__ caused it? A villain? __When did this happen? _These thoughts and many more were flowing through my mind at a million miles per second.

"This was caused by a fight that I had with a villain a while ago." She explained.

"Was it Diabolica? Or was it Shark Attack, or was it…" I kept in mumbling about the possible villains that could have done this to her, but she eventually cut me off.

"This fight was not shown to the media nor did ever become public. The only people who know about it are the ones who were there to see it…"

"Whoa…"

"Ever since that fight, my powers have been weakening. My power now only lasts for about 3 hours per day."

"Wait, so you only have a limited time each day to work!?"

"Yes. Well, I've told you enough, I'll be going now," she said while turning away, about to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet! You never answered my question…" I exclaimed to her. She then stops and turns around to look at me.

"Right. Well, kid… I'm sorry, but you can't become a hero. It's too dangerous for a boy. You could always become a police officer…"

_Her too? She's saying the same thing… _ I thought. I felt pure devastation. My hero, saying the one thing I didn't want to hear. I was about to shed a tear, but I held it in. _O__f course__. __I knew she was gonna say that. That__ I can't become a hero… __Why did I hold onto this dream? The simple fact that I was born a guy should've ended that dream.__ I guess Tacchan was right about me. I am just a stupid, blind, fool._

"I… I understand…" I replied shakily, reeling from her words.

"Okay. I'm glad you understand. Remember, young man, it's okay to dream big, but it also has to be realistic. Now stay safe."

"Okay…"

All Might left, most likely to bring that Sludge Villain to the police. I still stood there trying to recover from the pure devastation of my hero _crushing_ my dreams. Her words pierced my heart, even though they should've been expected. I absentmindedly started to walk home feeling like a hollow shell. I kept on walking and walking, feeling like the world around me had been _o__bliterated__ into nothing__ness_. A soft gust brushed upon my skin, giving me a slight chill. After walking for a bit, I saw a crowd down the street to my left, surrounding something. I heard someone in the crowd scream something about a villain and, without thinking, I moved in to see.

_Wow… I __instinctively__ ended up __h__ere, huh?__ It seems I still can't let go. _I thought emptily. Though my mood had changed when someone mentioned an important detail.

"Oh my God! She has a girl hostage!" After I heard that I decided to pay attention to the scene. It was a scene of pure destruction. Cars turned over, fire spreading everywhere, destroyed street signs, broken windows. The fervent heat created a claustrophobic environment. Smoke mushroomed from all the destruction, darkening the once blue sky. Everything was in complete chaos. Pro Heroes were present at the scene. Some of them there were Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady (That new Hero who made her debut this morning). Then I look at the center where the villain was.

_No… It can't be. It's the Sludge Villain. How? Did she escape somehow? _I thought to myself. Then I realized something. A memory of me talking to All Might flashed into my head. _Wai__t a minute…_ In my memory, I noticed that the bottle was there one moment and gone the next. S_he probably escaped when I was talking to All Might. __She wasted her energy on me. __She can't power up and none of the other Hero__e__s have the Quirks to stop her._ All I was doing as I realized this was looking at the scene in complete horror, knowing that this is all my fault. _I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry All Might… __Someone will come to help, I know it. A real Hero will come soon… _Then I see who the Sludge Villain has a hostage. It was Tacchan! I could see her thrashing about, desperately trying to be free. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. She tried to grasp at the slime, but she failed as I did. Even though she was much stronger than I was, she still could not escape. Then her head turned towards the crowd and I saw her eyes. Looking into her eyes, I felt her terror emanating deep within her. What I did next would change my life and the world around me forever.

(Song: My Hero Academia OST – You Say Run. Start at 0:22)

I _ran. _I _ran _and I _ran. _I felt the wind rush past me as I ran to Tacchan. Everyone was shouting at me as I ran. They were telling me to stop as everyone else had done before. My legs flew across the air with my arms being thrown in front of me to speed myself up. I had to get there as soon as possible.

_Why am I running!? Why can't I stop!? _I thought. My mind rapidly ignored that thought to focus on saving Kacchan. While running, my mind was trying to come up with a plan to free her somehow. _Wait a minute! I have an idea! I need to make the Sludge Villain flinch to release her!_ With my quick thinking, I threw my backpack at the Sludge Villain causing her to release some of her grip on Tacchan. She broke free somewhat and was able to breathe. I leaped toward her and tried to claw her out of her sludge prison. My fingers slipped right through the slime. No matter how desperately I wanted to free her, I failed. As I was trying to free her, she yelled at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT! YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

"I… I DON'T KNOW! I JUST… MY LEGS STARTED MOVING ON THEIR OWN!" I shouted in return.

To be honest with you, I was not sure why I moved.

"_You _really _think they're gonna let you, a boy, in _U.A?_" _

"_Ugh, I really do hate boys like you…" _

"_This is why boys are useless!" _

"_I'm Sorry Izuku… I'm so sorry." _

"_She's the greatest Hero ever!" _

"_It's too dangerous." _

"_Tacchan!" _Maybe it was the look on her face….

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" I said to her while smiling as best I could with tears in my eyes. After that, the Sludge Villain regained herself and raised a tentacle high in the air.

"Alright, then you little _shit. _I guess I'll just have to _kill you_!" she said. At that moment, I thought I was gonna die. So I braced myself for my impending doom, but it never came. Suddenly, All Might herself, all powered up, came in and protected me! As she defended me, she began to talk to me.

"**I really **_**am **_**pathetic, aren't I? ****I told you what it means to be a true hero, yet I couldn't ****even live up to my own standard!"**

"All Might…" I gasped in astonishment.

"**Heroes are _always_ risking their lives!"** Her blood gushed from her mouth as she struggled to maintain her form. She quickly grabbed both Tacchan and me and pulled her fist back to attack. We both laid down on the ground after All Might released us.

"**Detroit Smash!****"** she exclaimed. She then punched with all her might, causing a blast of wind to be released. The Sludge Villain was blown away into pieces. Mt. Lady was protecting some civilians from the harsh rush of air. Everyone was bracing themselves against it. The intense tempest that blew into the air caused the sky to clear up, changing the weather entirely. The tranquil sky returned to the area.

(Song End)

"No way! That's All Might!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"The clouds are gone!" another one screamed

"Wow! All Might is _amazing_!"

"Yeah! All Might!"

"All Might! All Might!" the crowd chanted. Everybody was cheering and celebrating as All Might saved the day once again. Even though I was a little dazed I could still see All Might. She had her fist raised to the sky, showing everybody that she was a valiant hero that will always save everyone with a smile. For a brief moment, I saw her stance falter as she was overexerting herself. Thankfully, no one else saw it.

After Tacchan and I got up, the Heroes apprehended the Sludge Villain. The Heroes came to me and scolded me harshly after that stunt I just pulled. They were telling me that "You were being an idiot" and that "You could've gotten yourself killed while trying to save someone in vain". On the other hand, Tacchan was getting all sorts of praise from the other Heroes for "bravely handling the situation" and "enduring the pain". Man, even if she was a victim in a hostage situation, she still gets praised. Though to be completely honest with you, I did not mind at all. She was safe and sound, and that was all that really mattered to me.

After all the Heroes finished scolding me and praising Tacchan, I took my trip home. By the time I was in a housing area close to my home, it was sunset. The rays of the sun basked on my skin, soothing me, if only a little bit. The sky became a warm, comforting orange with few clouds in the air making the scenery very hushed and calm, the antithesis of the events that happened earlier today. The birds were chirping once more and the leaves of the trees rustled. The pink cherry-blossom petals fluttered onto the road. _I wanted to apologize to __All Might__ but she was being swarmed by the reporters, so I couldn't get to h__er__. I guess I'll just give her a message on her website,_ I thought. Just then I heard a familiar voice pull me out of my thoughts.

"Deku!"

"Tacchan?" I calmly replied.

"Listen, what you did back there was _stupid_ alright? You could've gotten yourself hurt, or even worse _killed_ you fucking idiot! Even then, I was fine by myself anyways! You're just a boy who couldn't help anyone… You didn't help me. You did _nothing._" She then turned around and started to walk away. "I don't owe you anything… _idiot__._"

I was kind of baffled by that weird encounter. She had this bright blush on her cheeks the whole time. _I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes. __I even saw her blushing! __Seriously, what is happening with her today?__ Ahh, whatever. She is right tho__ugh, I did__n't__ help __anyone there__._ *sigh*_ Well… at least I tried. Now it's time for me to go back to giving up on my dreams._ Just as I finished that thought All Mightherself ran in front of me in her muscle form.

"**I am here!**"

I shouted in pure shock and surprise that _she_ is here. I then ask, "All Might what are _you _doing here? H-how did you get of the reporters?"

"**Hahaha! I stand for **_**justice,**_** not **_**soundbites**_**. Because I… I am All Mi-" **Then she suddenly turned back into her normal form spitting out blood.

"Agggh!" I shouted in shock. She quickly recovered from her sudden blood loss. She wiped the blood from her mouth before speaking

"Young man, I've come to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me your story… if you hadn't run into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So… thank you."

"N-no, wait! I was the reason she was there at all… I gave her the chance to escape… and I wasted your energy and your time…" I turned my gaze away from her, feeling guilty.

"I'm not finished. You don't have a Quirk, so when I saw this timid, meek person run in to save someone's life… a male of all people… it inspired me to act." As she said those words, I looked into her glowing, steel eyes.

(Song: My Hero Academia OST – You Can Be A Hero)

"There are many stories of Heroes and what made them great. Almost all of them have one thing in common…" The memory of me running in to save Tacchan's life came to me." "Their bodies moved before they had the chance to think. Almost on their own…" She paused, giving me a moment to think about her words. I silently gasped as I realized what she was going to say, My face scrunched as I felt tears welling in eyes. I turned my head down to hide my face. I quietly whimpered, trying my best to not cry. For some reason, at that moment, I remembered my mom's words.

"_I'm sorry Izuku…I'm so sorry…" _

I began to slouch forward, clenching onto my heart. I became overwhelmed with too many feelings for anyone to handle. My whimpers became louder as I failed to hold it all in. The weight of her words began to make me slowly kneel to the ground.

"And today, that's what happened to you."

My tears began to flow and I clenched my heart even harder. I could barely hold in my sobs.

_You never told me, mom… back then, the thing I wanted you to say. The words I needed to hear… _

All Might lifted her arm and pointed at me. Her thin figure eclipsed a part of the sun, creating a small shadow. The petals of the cherry-blossom tree continued to dance across the air.

"Young man. You _can_ become a _Hero."_

When she finally said those words, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I sobbed out in pure and absolute joy. My tears now freely flowed down my face, before they ended up on the ground. My soul cried out in happiness. At that moment, all the times that everyone told me to give up, to forget about it, to stop, were forgotten. At that moment, those words they said all meant nothing because my Hero gave me a chance. She _believed_ in me.

_Dreams can come true._

Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, this is the story of how I became the first and greatest Male Hero. The _**First Man.**_

(Song End)

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is actually my first Fanfic. I've been reading stuff on this site for a while now and I feel that now is the time to start my own. This was influenced by the story called _Alpha Hero_ by Saint Danielle** **and ever since I read that one I was just itching to do my own spin on it. So you've probably noticed that I got some of the lines _directly_ from the show. It's not always gonna be like that though, so don't worry. The way I plan to do this is to follow the canon and change parts of it, big _and_ small. So sometimes there will be lines right from the show (most likely only at the start), and sometimes there will be entirely new plot points and events that change the flow of the story. That's the idea I'm going with. One thing I would like to say is that this story will begin at around a year before these events happened in the cannon. That means I am giving Izuku a year extra for his training. This will give him the chance to meet some of the girls before going into U.A. I would like it if you reviewed so that I can make my story better and maybe I could even get ideas. Also, there may or may not be grammar errors in the story, if you could maybe point some of them out, that would be definitely appreciated. You don't have to point out the grammar stuff though. Also, yes this _is_ a harem fic so, here is the list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Kyouka Jiro**

**Mina Ashido**

**Tatsuki Bakugo (Fem. Katsuki Bakugo)**

**Shouka Todoroki (Fem. Shoto Todoroki)  
**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Yui Kodai**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Pony Tsunotori**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Nejire Hado**

**Hinata (Fem. Hitoshi)**

**Fem. Tenya**

**Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

**Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll)**

**Sirius**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

**Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady)**

**Kaoruku Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**Himiko Toga**

**Melissa Shield**

**Fuyumi Todoroki**

**Wow. That is a big list ain't it? This is gonna be a big harem, my friends. Now, this list is subject to change. I could add or remove some of the girls on this list. Maybe you guys could suggest which girls to add and to leave.**

**Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

_**Posted on 3/1/2019**_


	2. The Chance of a Lifetime!

One For All: First Man!

"Hello." - Regular Talking

**"I am here!"** \- All Might Talking

_"__**Detroit Smash!**__**"**_ \- Special/Signature Move

_What's_ _happening? _\- Izuku Thinking

_"Izuku!" _\- Flashback Dialogue

Chapter 2: The Chance of a Lifetime!

* * *

"Young man. You _can _become a _Hero_"

_Yes! My dreams will no longer be dreams. They'll be my reality! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I thought while crying tears of pure joy, kneeling on the floor. Everyone told me that I couldn't be a Hero, but today the person I look up to, my _idol,_ tells me the one thing I've always wanted to hear. The day has come. The day where I could become a Hero!

"Yes… Your actions today prove that you are worthy to inherit my power." She said.

After she said that, I suddenly stopped crying and turned my head up to look at her with confusion.

"Inherit your _power?_" I ask befuddled at her bizarre statement.

"What's with that face? It's only a suggestion!" She said enthusiastically. She then pointed at me.

"Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you'll inherit my power!" She shouted at me while she was spitting blood, most likely because she was overexerting herself shouting at me.

_What is **All Might** saying?_ I questioned.

"I'm talking about my power. You see, the tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost,' and I always avoided the question with a good joke because the Symbol of Peace, **All Might**, had to be a natural-born Hero." Then she looked up and had her arms wide open and said, "The truth is, my Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."

"W-wait a minute! It is true that your Quirk has been debated for quite some time. So, much so that _everyday_ people are talking about it. But, well, I don't know what you mean by passing down a Quirk. I mean, how could you do that? It is…" I started mumble again, rambling on about her Quirk.

"Denying the truth ain't gonna get you anywhere, young man!" She shouted at me, putting me out of my rambling.

"I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie. The power to pass on Quirks. That is the power I inherited…" She said

"I was gifted with '**One For All**'"

"'**One For All**...'" I repeated in wonder. _That's what it's called…_

"One person cultivates this power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on to another person… It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart." She explained.

"Why… why are you giving something so a-amazing?" I asked.

"I've been looking for a successor, and then I thought that _you_ should inherit it. You're just a male Hero fanboy, but you were the most Heroic person there!" When she said that last statement, tears began to well up in my eyes because **All Might** herself called _me_ Heroic. _Me, _Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.

"Haha! No need to worry though. It's all up to you, young man." She told me.

_She has told me so much to encourage me, she even told me her secret… _I thought while clenching my hand. _Is there… no. There isn't. __There's no reason to say no!_ I stood up wiping my eyes of my tears and told her with resolve, "I'll do it!"

"An immediate response, huh? I like it!" She said.

Inheriting her power is gonna be no easy task.

* * *

_**Two Days Later – Early Morning At Dagobah Municipal Beach**_

Today was my first day of training, and I was attempting to pull a fridge with **All Might **sitting in it.

"Hrrgn!" I grunt in pain.

"**W****ho knew fridges would be**_** this**_** comfy?****You know, young man. It would be a lot easier if you could move this!"** **All Might** exclaimed.

"It would!" I groaned as I collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, don't you weight like 275 Kilograms?" I say, exhausted.

"**Well not anymore! I lost some weight, and now I am 255!" All Might **corrected. Then I sighed out of tiredness.

"Oh. Well, why am I moving trash at the beach?" I asked.

"**That's 'cause your not body is not ready!" **She replied.

"I need to prepare my body to inherit your Quirk?" I asked.

"**Why of course, young man! If your body wasn't ready to handle the immense power of 'One For All' your limbs would fly off and your body would explode!" All Might **said. As she was answering my question, she was taking multiple pictures of me on the ground. I did not notice it, however.

"WHAAAT!? I'D DIE!?" I shouted.

"**Yes, you would. 'One For All' is the peak power of many people put into one person after all."** She said.

"So… to train my body… I have to… take out trash…" I slowly said, processing what she told me.

"**Exactly young Midoriya!" She exclaimed.**

She then had a look of realization.** "Oh, I should probably explain why this beach is the dump that it is." She said sheepishly.**

"**I did some research on the internet and found out that due to the strange ocean currents around here, the trash that was in the ocean ends up at this beach. Because of this phenomenon, people**

**had begun to use this place as an illegal dumping ground. No one has made an attempt to clean the beach up."** She explained with a somewhat wistful expression. Then her expression changed to a determined face and said,** "That is why we must clean up this beach. After all, a true Hero always helps their community! Heroes these days are focused on being so flashy by fighting villains that they've forgotten that Heroes should be doing some community service." **Then she lifted the fridge that I was attempting to carry and crushed it with her two hands like it was nothing. Then she threw it into a garbage truck nearby. That's when I knew I had to get to work.

"**Oh, and one more thing…"** She said reaching into her back pocket. She then pulled out a thick packet and said, **"Here, take this!"**

"Uhh… what's this?" I asked her looking at the packet. On the front page it said in large bold letters: **'AIM TO PASS: AMERICAN DREAM PLAN'**

"**Well it's simple. It's my training regiment that I designed for you. It has all the exercises that you need to do outside of our training sessions. It also contains a diet plan and a schedule of when to do certain things." **She answered. I gave the whole packet a quick scan and then went to my backpack to put it away. I then walked back to where **All Might** was. The rest of the morning was spent with me continuing to attempt to lift up heavy loads of trash off the beach.

* * *

Every muscle in my body was aching, every bone in my body was moaning, every limb on my body was tired. I had cleaned up so much trash that morning that all of my energy was spent. I sure was lucky that it was the weekend. I definitely needed to relax. On the way home, I ended up on the same tunnel where I encountered the Sludge Villain. It filled me with… strange and complicated feelings since this is where I had my first meeting with** All Might**, my dreams being crushed, a near-death experience, and, ironically, my dreams being later I dragged myself through the tunnel, I began to think about the implications of me becoming the first male Hero. _People are gonna go crazy about this! I mean, a _male _Hero! That's something unheard of! I'm sure that there are gonna be some people who'll say that this is a hoax – I would probably think the same thing – and call me a fraud. Not just that, __who knows how the Heroes are gonna react? This is gonna cause a societal upheaval! This will- _

"Oi! Deku!" An aggressive feminine voice shouted from behind. I was shaken out of my thoughts, and I knew who it was.

"Tacchan! Hey…" I nervously replied. I began to wonder why she was seemingly looking for me. I turn around to face her. She looked pissed _off,_ more so than usual. Her eyes told me that she had become very impatient for some reason. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping furiously onto the pavement. She was wearing a short-sleeved red blouse that loosely hung over her shorts. Her shorts showed off her smooth and slender legs that didn't show their true strength. I would know; I've been kicked by those legs in the past.

"Where the _hell_ have you been! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone! What the fuck have you been doing this morning!" She roared in anger.

"Wait… why have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you for a sec…" She trailed off. She then began to walk towards me, and with each step I felt impending doom. I knew she was gonna do something to hurt me so I put up my hands to guard me. This seemed to piss her off more because her frowned deepened and her eyes gave a piercing glare. My breathing quickened as she got closer with each step. Sweat began to crawl down my face, and my body shuddered in anticipation and fear. I hoped that whatever she was gonna do to me, that it would be quick.

When she arrived in front of me, she stopped. I had my guard up in case she would punch me or something. She, however, stood still. She did not move for what seemed like minutes, so I began to lower my guard. Big mistake. The second I had let my guard down, she grabbed me by my shirt's collar roughly and pinned me against the walls of the tunnel.

"I just need to make sure that I get this through your thick skull. You. Didn't. Help. Me. I don't owe you jack _shit_, alright? You got that?" She said, gritting her teeth. While she was telling me this, I noticed a blush – like the one I saw yesterday when she told me this after the Sludge Villain incident – but it was brief.

"O-okay. Well… even if I did do something, I would not ask for any-"

"Quit that Hero bullshit!" She quickly interrupted. "I don't care about what you would do _if_ you were a Hero because you could never, _ever_ become one! I've told you a million times before to _quit it_."

"S-sorry…" I meekly replied. She then let go of my collar which dropped me to the floor. I ended up laying on the ground due to my exhaustion from the workout I had finished earlier. As I was on the floor, I see Tacchan look down on me and ask, "Why do look so tired anyway? What _were_ you doing that caused you to ignore me?" I began to rest my back on the wall so that I could relax briefly.

"Well, I'm working out now with the help of a… personal trainer."

"Wait, what!? Why do _you_ need to workout? How did you get a_ personal trainer_ of all things?It's pointless for someone like you to workout, anyhow."

"Well… my personal trainer is…" I had to carefully come up with some reason as to how I got a "personal trainer."

"Your personal trainer is _what_?" She impatiently asked.

"Well… We met by chance at a… café. We bumped into each other by accident and started talking to each other. She decided to help me workout." I answered. This was the best lie that I could come up with since I added a little bit of the truth.

"Hmm. Alright. You still haven't answered my other question. Why do you want to workout now? Is it cause of your 'dream' to be Hero?" It seemed that she bought it.

"Not really. I just want to be healthier." I said to her. She seemed to be somewhat okay with my answer as her expression softened a little. I then slowly got up from the wall, still feeling the pain across my whole body. As I got up, Tacchan was walking away. Before she left, however, she decided to leave some parting words.

"Remember what I've been telling you a hundred times. Give. Up. On being. A._ Hero. _Got it, Deku?" She then left to go off where ever. _I still don't get why she seriously hates the idea of me being a Hero,_ I thought._ I get why I couldn't be a Hero before, but why does it seem like she wants me at all cost to stop. What's her deal? She's been doing this ever since she got her Quirk._ I then sighed out of exasperation._ Whatever. I'll figure it out some other time._

I then began the rest of my journey home. As I began to think about home I realized something. I need to tell my mom why I was gone this morning. I also have tell her about my "trainer."

_This is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody, I finally posted chapter 2! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this story, I got caught up with school and I was also being pretty lazy. This chapter is shorter than the last one, so I hope that's okay. I'll probably have longer chapters in the future. The first half of this chapter is a straight up novelization of the show. So I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter anyway. Also, happy belated New Years! I don't know when the next update for this story will be. I hope that I can get it out quicker than this one. I will probably not update my other story for some time, so sorry if you were also waiting for another chapter for that story.**

**Harem List (Updated):**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Kyouka Jiro**

**Mina Ashido**

**Tatsuki Bakugo (Fem. Katsuki Bakugo)**

**Shouka Todoroki (Fem. Shoto Todoroki)  
**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Yui Kodai**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Pony Tsunotori**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Nejire Hado**

**Hinata (Fem. Hitoshi)**

**Fem. Tenya**

**Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

**Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady)**

**Kaoruku Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**Himiko Toga**

**Melissa Shield**

**Fuyumi Todoroki**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyu)**

**Okay, so the list has changed a little bit, I added two new characters and removed two others. I am really considering really shortening this list, but it's up to you guys. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Leave a review. Constructive criticism please!**

**Posted on 1/18/2020**


End file.
